1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of milking an animal and in particular to a method of identifying the animal being milked. The invention further relates to a milking installation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods in which milking of an animal takes place in a milking box are known per se. In such cases, the identity of the animal is normally determined before the animal enters the milking box. The determined identity of the animal is used for allowing the animal to have access to the milking box, for example by opening an entrance gate of the milking box in dependence on the determined identity. Although such a method functions properly, in some cases the milk present in the final storage container appears to be different to that which was expected.
The invention aims inter alia at providing a method of milking an animal, in which the milk present in the final storage container can be better determined.